


When I Get to You

by shelliebyrne



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, gang are in canada, season ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelliebyrne/pseuds/shelliebyrne
Summary: Carmen finds herself staring down the only woman she has ever thought of as a mother and the threat of death from the very same woman.In the last few moments, Carmen thinks back on her life.*Season ending rewrite where they're in Canada when Coach Brunt confronts Carmen





	When I Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> The show is gorgeous and deserves so much more fanfiction but i guess we have to start somewhere.  
> *written after a few months hiatus so not my best*

Carmen had been injured a lot before in her life. She supposed it was a part of the job that demanded being up close and personal with those she encountered. But Carmen had been lucky enough before to get away with a few scrapes and bruises, a minor concussion once back when she first started stealing and a broken finger. But this was different. 

Carmen had dived behind a pillar in the empty parking lot she got stuck in. She could barely hear the heavy footsteps over the pounding of her heart in her ears. Sweat dripped from her forehead along with a thin line of blood that trickled from an open gash across her brow. Carmen gently pried her hand away from her side to examine the worst of the damage. Coach Brunt tended to use her brute strength to attack enemies so when the knife plunged into Carmen’s side it caught her off guard. 

It had been a dirty unseen move and had forced Carmen to run in the opposite direction of her former mother figure and hide behind the cold metal pillar. Her beloved coat had been ripped in half and thrown into a puddle and Carmen realised just how much she depended on that coat. It made her feel strong and confident no matter what she faced. Now she felt empty and cold as shivers ran down her spine. No coat and no hat, the only identifiable things about the elusive Carmen Sandiego. Without them she was nothing, a lost little girl without direction. Empty. 

“Come on Lambkins, you can end this suffering if you come back with me. Back to your real family where you belong” Coach Brunt’s words finally cut through the frantic heartbeat. Carmen pressed her hand back against the wound and suppressed a hiss of pain “We all miss you, even Shadowsan” 

Carmen heard the footsteps getting louder and scanned the area for another hideout, even a door to escape through. But the only door stood behind Coach Brunt. The same woman who had flung her across a room and into a parked car mere moments ago. For a moment Carmen wondered how it had all gone so wrong. Brunt had been there for her, reading her to sleep at night, caring for her when she was sick and always showing how proud she was of her little girl. Brunt’s hugs had been a constant comfort from nightmares and scary shadows lurking under beds. Her arms encased Carmen and kept her safe. Now they were hurting her, itching to tear her apart limb from limb. 

“Red, how you holding up?” Player’s voice rang through her ears almost making Carmen jump out of her skin. She bit her lip and dived for a nearby parked car before Coach could see her “I’m trying to contact Zach and Ivy but I can’t seem to find them”

“I’m fine, just a little banged up and struggling to get out of here” Carmen responded in a hushed tone and dared to look through the window of the car. Coach’s eyes caught her and a wicked smile flashed across the older woman’s face “How much time till backup arrive?” 

“About ten minutes. You have to get out of there” Player said but Carmen was only half listening. The V.I.L.E operative stalked her prey with hungry eyes and Carmen was focusing as hard as she could on where Brunt was going. 

But realised she could not see the woman. Carmen glanced around as her heart beat rapidly in her chest, threatening to give away her already probably compromised location. Her head whipped in front of her to see a cheshire like grin as a large hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her from behind the car. Carmen’s head violently hit the ground and caused the world to spin as Coach dragged her out into the open. Everything blurred before her as her ears rung. She spotted Devineaux safely out of the way but still unconscious and relaxed slightly knowing Coach hadn’t tried to hurt him more. 

“You’ve caused me a lot of pain Lambkins. The day you left broke my heart thinking about everything we did for you” Coach Brunt spoke a little too loudly as Carmen regained her senses “And I know how much you wanted to see the world darling. But trust me its a world of hurt. you don’t need to witness that so come back with me”

“N-never” Carmen spat and attempted to scramble backwards away from Brunt. But the woman clamped her hand forcefully around Carmen’s elbow and kept her in place “I’m never going back to V.I.L.E island with you”

“Come here Darling” Coach said as she pulled Carmen against her chest and wrapped those once protective arms around her. Carmen struggled against the woman but she could never beat Coach’s pure strength “Let Mama bear give you one final hug goodbye” 

Before Carmen could say another word, Coach squeezed her hard and Carmen felt the breath leave her lungs as Coach squeezed as hard as her strength would allow. The sound of Bones crunching echoed throughout the room as Carmen gasped for air and pawed weakly at the giant chest her face was being pressed against. Coach squeezed again and Carmen’s eyes flew open and a scream bubbled past her lips, going unheard by the outside world. The girl finally felt her eyes slipping closed and her grasp on Coach’s shirt finally slip when the pressure was released and Carmen fell to the ground.

Once her vision has cleared, Carmen looked up to see Devineaux’ partner standing over the now unconscious Coach Brunt slumped beside Carmen. The small woman had a wrench held in shaking hands and she looked a mess. Glasses pushed forward on her nose and her suit jacket was crumpled. Clearly the woman had arrived in a hurry to find her partner. Carmen glanced down at her wound and saw the blood staining her shirt. She cursed silently. 

“You should probably get out of here before the officers arrive” the agent spoke quietly as if finally acknowledging the fact that there was a highly wanted thief in the same room “Consider this payback for giving me the carters on the train” 

Carmen felt speechless for a brief moment before she heard the sirens roaring in the distance. She dragged herself to her feet, ignoring the growing aches and pains, and nodded to the other woman before walking away as quick as she could. Carmen felt eyes on the her back as she left but felt no need to be paranoid. The woman had saved her from death and she felt no need to be suspicious. Carmen would get as far away from the whole ordeal and then worry about the sudden generosity of a woman who had chased her across America. 

“Oh thank god I managed to connect back. You cut off back there. You ok?” Player’s voice felt loud to Carmen, unnecessarily loud to her pounding head and as if a truck had just hit her, everything came crashing down. 

Carmen was suddenly aware of every ache and pain she had gained from that fight. She staggered slightly on her feet as the adrenaline left her system and managed a simple “M’ Good” before tipping backwards and crashing into the ground.


End file.
